spice_and_wolffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lawrence Kraft
Kraft Lawrence jest dwudziestopięcioletnim wędrownym kupcem, który jeździ od miasta do miasta, sprzedając, kupując i handlując różnymi towarami w celu osiągnięcia zysku. Marzeniem Lawrence'a jest zostać kupcem miejskim z własnym biznesem, ale nie ma jeszcze pieniędzy, by w pełni zrealizować swoje plany. Prowadząc interesy w Pasloe, pewnego wieczoru znajduje Holo w swoim wozie i zgadza się pomóc wilczycy wrócić do Yoitsu, jej ojczyzny na północy. Wygląd Lawrence jest dość wysokim mężczyzną średniej budowy, z krótkimi srebrnymi włosami i spiczastymi kosmykami grzywki okalającymi jego twarz. Ma też szare oczy. Nosi brązową kurtkę, białą koszulę z długimi rękawami i wysokim kołnierzem oraz zieloną kamizelkę i czarne spodnie. Osobowość Lawrence jest dość dojrzały w porównaniu do innych mężczyzn w jego wieku występujących w serii. Zakres jego umiejętności w dziedzinie prowadzenia biznesu jest rozległy z czego jest oczywiście dumny. Chętnie dzieli się swoją rozległą wiedzą z Horo. Podróżował sam przez większość swojego życia, więc nie zawsze odbiera nale wskazówki społeczne, szczególnie od Horo i innych kobiet. Wilczyca czasami musi przeliterować sprawy dla Lawrence'a, dopóki nie załapie o co chodzi. Istnieją dowody na to, że Lawrence jest praktyczny, jeśli chodzi o posiadanie materialne. Jest on tym, który nie kupuje rzeczy, których nie potrzebuje (do momentu przyłączenia się Horo). Lawrence traktuje swoje słowo poważnie i dotrzymuje obietnic najlepiej jak potrafi, szczególnie jeśli dotyczy to Horo. Jego relacja z Horo Lawrence jest, delikatnie to ujmując, zszokowany, kiedy początkowo odkrywa nagą Horo w swoim wozie, a jeszcze bardziej, gdy spostrzega na jej wilcze uszy i ogon. Nie do końca wierząc, że Holo jest rzeczywiście "bożkiem" miasta, a nie młodą dziewczyną opętaną przez diabła, domaga się od niej pokazania swojej prawdziwej formy. Jednak po tym, jak po raz pierwszy widzi transformację Horo, Lawrence wpada w panikę i spada z wózka. Kiedy patrzyz powrotem na Horo, ta z powrotem jest nagą dziewczyną, a Lawrence już pyta, co się naprawdę wydarzyło. Wraca wstrząśniety do Pasloe, ale nie wspomina nic o swoim spotkaniu z Horo. Rozmawiając ze swoją przyjaciółką Chloe, pasywnie broni Horo przed jej krytyką. Niedługo potem Lawrence odnajduje Horo w swoim łóżku, już pozornie zaintrygowaną kupcem. Lawrence przeprasza za swoje zachowanie, czując się głupio, że Horo był na tyle uprzejmy, by udowodnić, kim jest, podczas gdy on zachowywał się tchórzliwie. Lawrence zgadza się towarzyszyć Horo w powrocie do ojczyzny i po kryjomu przetransportowuje ją poza miasto, aby nie została odkryta przez nikogo, szczególnie przez członków Kościoła. Na początku podróży zachowanie Horo dezorientuje, frustruje i oszałamia Lawrence'a. Chociaż Holo wygląda na 15-letnią dziewczynę, mówi do Lawrence'a niczym dorosły rozmawiający z dzieckiem (ku jego irytacji). Ponieważ Horo jest w rzeczywistości gigantycznym wilkiem, nie używa pojęcia "nagość" i "ubranie", co powoduje kilka niezręcznych, dla Lawrence'a, chwil . Również zachcianki Horo odnośnie lepszego jedzenia, ubrań i alkoholu powoduje u niego czasami napady złości, kiedy przypomina jej o wzrastającym zadłużeniu z pieniędzy, które jej pożycza. Po kilku wzmożonych wzmiankach o pieniądzach, które Horo mu zawdzięcza, pyta, czy charakter ich związku jest jedynie sprawą biznesową, a nawet platoniczną. Lawrence zgadza się z tym, że zgodnie z prawdą nie ma problemu z pożyczaniem pieniędzy Holo, ale jego życie jako kupca sprawiło, że przyzwyczaił się do takich spraw, będąc jego głównym celem i przeprasza, nie chcąc, by Horo czuła, że jest po prostu "ładunkiem". Przyjmując przeprosiny, zapewnia Lawrence'a, że spłaci dług z odsetkami, ale teraz prosi go o cierpliwość wobec niej. W miarę, jak podróżują, Lawrence wyjaśnia świat biznesu Horo, a ona w zamian wyjaśnia mu jej spojrzenie na sprawy poprzez wilcze oczy. W efekcie zaczynają rozumieć siebie nawzajem coraz lepiej. Gdy zbliżają się do siebie, Horo ma dobrą zabawę flirtując z Lawrence'em i czerpie wielką radość obserwowania jak się rumieni. Ich związek zaczyna się zmieniać, gdy Horo udowadnia, że jest czarująca i dowcipna, jeśli chodzi o negocjacje biznesowe. Lawrence jest pod wrażeniem, gdy Horo przekonała innego kupca, by zapłacił znacznie powyżej standardowej ceny za futra. Sprytne działania Horo pozwalają jej i Lawrenceowi uciec od bandytów od Medio Trading. Posuwają się tak daleko, jak mogą razem, zanim stanie się jasne, że tylko jeden z nich będzie w stanie dotrzeć do bezpiecznego domu Milone Trading. Lawrence wyraźnie nie chce opuścić Horo, ponieważ zapewnia ją, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a ona będzie czekała na jego pomoc. Zanim Lawrence zdąża ją powstrzymać, Horo wywołuje dystrakcję, prowadząc zbiry Medio i pozwalając Lawrence'owi osiągnąć bezpieczeństwo. Dopiero gdy Horo zostanie uwięziona przez Medio Trading, zdaje sobie sprawę, jak wilczyca stała się mu bliska. Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że odkryli, iż Horo jest bóstwem, Mądrym Wilkiem, wpada w panikę i martwi się, co z nią zrobią, zwłaszcza jeśli postanowią przekazać ją w ręce Kościoła. Podczas gdy Horo spędza czas w niewoli, Lawrence pracuje z Milone Trading, aby podjąć śmiałą akcję ratunkową. Kiedy po ucieczce spotykają się w podziemnym systemie kanalizacyjnym, Horo wyraźnie trzyma Lawrence'a na dystans. Horo opowiada mu o swoim spotkaniu z Chloe, która pracuje dla Kościoła i wstyd, którego doświadczyła oskarżana przez obywatela miasta, w którym była kiedyś czczona. W chwili gniewu krzyczy na Lawrence'a, zła, że nie uratował jej wcześniej. Wygarnia mu, że ponieważ jest mężczyzną, powinno być to dla niego naturalne. Widząc, że słowa Chloe głęboko wpływnęły na Horo, Lawrence pociesza ją, gdy płacze przed nim po raz drugi. Przekonuje ją, że nie jest całkowicie złą rzeczą, że mieszkańcy miast już jej nie potrzebują. Dzięki temu będzie mogła powrócić na północ bez winy. W tym momencie stosunek Lawrence'a do Horo ulega zmianie. Kupiec ochonił Horo własną piersią, ale legł ugodzony nożem. Bogini stara się zatamowiać upływ krwi, ale nie udaje jej się powstrzymać Lawrence'a przed wykrwawianiem się. Złapany w ślepy zaułek, mężczyzna decyduje się walczyć i umrzeć z honorem. Aby skomplikować sprawę, Chloe próbuje przekonać Lawrence'a, by wydał jej Horo, przypominając mu o jego marzeniu czyli założeniu razem z nią sklepu. Ku przerażeniu Horo, Lawrence przyznaje, że posiadanie sklepu z Chloe było jego marzeniem od dłuższego czasu, jednak w końcu mówi: "Nie jestem pewien, co zrobiłem, by zasłużyć na ten obrót wydarzeń, ale spotkałem dziwnego wilka, którego marzeniem był powrót na północ, podpisałem z nim kontrakt, w którym zobowiązałem się towarzyszyć jej. Nie mogę złamać tej przysięgi, dałem słowo". To zakończyło jego przyjaźń z Chloe. Chloe daje zgodę na zabicie Lawrence'a (Horo potrzebują przy życiu, aby oddać ją do kościoła). Horo, wiedząc, że mężczyzna w swoim obecnym stanie nie zwycięży w walce, decyduje się podnieść. Ponieważ Lawrence jest jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek chroniła Horo, dziewczyna ochrania go, przekształcając się w jej wilczą formę, wykorzystując jego krew jako katalizator. Wiedząc, jaką istotą się stanie, Horo błaga Lawrence'a, by odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc, by zobaczył ją w tak zdziczałym stanie. W swojej prawdziwej postaci, Horo z łatwością pokonuje zbiry Chloe. Nie jest jasne, czy Horo zamierzała zabić Chloe, czy po prostu przerazić ją w odwecie za to, co jej powiedziała, ale Lawrence błaga wilczycę, by jej nie zabijała. W tym czasie kupiec traci znaczną ilość krwi do tego stopnia, że nie może stanąć prosto. W końcu, Horo zamienia się z powrotem w człowieka i ma zamiar odejść, niepewna i zagubiona, ale Lawrence, w mieszaninie desperacji i gniewu, przywołuje fakt, że jest mu winna pieniądze i mówi, że pójdzie za nią, dopóki dług nie zostanie spłacony. Wkrótce traci przytomność z powodu utraty krwi. Kiedy Lawrence przytomnieje, Richten Marlheit mówi mu, że Horo upewniła się, że Lawrence został przeniesiony w bezpieczne miejsce, zanim odeszła, nie mówiąc, dokąd się udaje. Ta wiadomość głęboko wstrząsa Lawrencem. Nie myśli on już o długach, które Horo musi u niego spłacić, ale raczej o tym, że odeszła, nawet się nie żegnając. Po otrzymaniu faktury Lawrence pędzi do obszaru załadunku, mając nadzieję, że zastanie tam wilczycę. Poważna Horo w swoich nowych ubraniach wyjaśnia, że nie wróci do domu bez uregulowania swojego długu czym uszczęśliwia niezmiernie Lawrence'a. Richten Marlheit patrzy w stronę duetu, który właśnie podaje sobie ręce, robiąc komentarz: "Przyprawa i wilk. Jak dla mnie pasuje."(ang. Spice and wolf seems fitting to me). Po tych wydarzeniach Lawrence i Horo wracają do normalności, spędzają dzień na zakupach odzieży rozmawiając o różnych sposobach na delektowanie się jabłkami. Horo coraz bardziej flirtuje i dokucza Lawrence'owi, co sprawia, że jest zazdrosny, gdy ona flirtuje z innymi mężczyznami. Jednak dziewczyna zapewnia Lawrence'a, że podczas gdy dokuczanie innym mężczyznom (takim jak handlarz monetami Weiz) może być zabawą, ona woli drażnić Lawrence'a i przyznaje, że miło jest rozmawiać z "inteligentnym mężczyzną". W tym momencie Horo staje się również bardziej otwarta i czuła w stosunku do Lawrence'a, ciesząc się, trzymając jego dłoń i będąc przy nim. Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Kupcy Kategoria:Ludzie